


Mittens and Scarves

by Merlinda_Dragon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinda_Dragon/pseuds/Merlinda_Dragon
Summary: Eleanor finds her daughter Myranda "attempting" to knit things for her sister-in-law's unborn baby.Part of a series of December drabbles.





	

“Myranda?” Eleanor’s voice followed her soft knock on her daughter’s door as she opened it.

“No, no, Mother, don’t… aww…” Myranda sighed as she came in.  “I didn’t want you to see.”

“What are you up to?”

The blonde gestured around to the assortment of knitted items.  “I was working on some things for the baby… but…”

Her mother did her best not to laugh at the attempts.  There were four or five pairs of mittens that she could see, all of them a different size, and one long knitted something that was riddled with holes.  “That’s very sweet.”  She picked up one of the items.  “This is a nice body sock…”

Myranda looked up and her shoulders dropped.  “That’s a mitten.”

Baby, from his place on his pillow on the floor, barked, seemingly with laughter.

“And this?” Eleanor asked, picking up part of the long thin piece.

“It’s a scarf,” Myranda muttered.

“A _scarf_?  Myranda, it’s longer than Fergus is tall!”

“Well, I can’t figure out how to finish it.”

“Let me have it,” Eleanor said, taking the needles.  “You start the stitch,” she began, but as she attempted to slide the second needle through the loop, she struggled.  “You have these a little tight, don’t you?”

“I was trying not drop any.”

Eleanor picked up part of the scarf where there was a hole large enough for her to look through.  “Indeed.”

“Mother…”

The older woman laughed softly under her breath.  “What you’re trying to do is sweet, Myranda.  Oriana will appreciate the effort.  But let’s… start again.”


End file.
